GerIta Drabbles
by ChopstickGirl241
Summary: A series of different drabbles that all focus around Germany x Italy. Multi AU used, most chaps are one shots, and suggestions are appreciated. Stories will range from K-M rating.


A/N: Hello and welcome to the GerIta Multiverse Drabble series! I dons notes but this will be needed for a quick explanation so that no one gets confused.

These are drabbles, meaning that each one will be a one shot and with be anywhere from under to over 1k words each. Not too long though unless I get a long spark of inspiration. I dons I will consider it.

If there is any kind of AU youll take it into consideration. I have a long list of AUd been waiting for Ludwig to come home before he started eating but it looked like his German lover was staying late at the bar again, probably drunk off his ass and hanging out with his equally drunk brother.

The cute brunette sighed once more and looked at the clock. 8:33 PM, it was very late indeed. Maybe Feli should call him? Nah, probably not. One of Ludwigs not like he needed Ludwigt need to wait for him just to eat.

Ok granted, Ludwig didnt have to wait for him if Ludi could just stop after a few drinks and come home to his waiting lover.

Feliciano pouted and crossed his arms. What was so great about hanging at the bar anyways? It was smelly, everyone was piss drunk or overtly horny. Sure, Feli enjoyed going to the bar every once in awhile, and a drink with a friend or two was nice, but he didnt Ludwig just get drunk at home or something? Wellt entirely approve when Ludi was drunk around him, but they did have beer at home. And Feli always kept a small stock of champagne so that he could have a glass with dinner. Though Ludi probably wouldnCazzo.t very hungry anymore, his stomach was too bothered to really eat more than a few bites. It wasnt there, again, that really had him ticked. And it took a lot for Feli to get ticked.

In the end, he decided to wrap up the food for later, put it in the fridge, and head upstairs for a nice shower before going to bed.

It was 10:30 PM by the time Ludwig finally entered their home. He wasnt waited up for him, and entered their bedroom to see his adorable sleeping angel snuggled and snoozing on his side of the bed.

He smirked, a rather predatory grin, and sat beside him, leaning over and planting loving but fleeting kisses on the bare skin of his loverFeliiiis neck.

The once sleeping brunette beauty stirred in his slip and fluttered his honey eyes open and blinked blearily at his horny blonde lover. Ludi?Nghs late

Go away Ludi, I** His answer was gruff but clear as he pushed his boyfriend off of him and rolled over, facing away from him. **

**Ludwig just blinked in confusion but he wasns erogenous curl, stroking the length of the sensitive hair strand. **

**m not in the mood and I He glared at him and smacked his hand away from his curl. His body had been getting hot from his lovert give in easily either. He needed to put his foot down and tell him what was what once and for all. **

**He wasnt like that attitude one bit and finally gave Ludwig the what for. t come home for dinner. You donll be late, you donre not even giving me a reason to stick around. Why should I sit here and wait for you to come home drunk and pass out in bed every week? I dont! But if you think that I Feliciano stood his ground but before he knew it tears were running down his cheeks, hot angry tears that he couldnt care about him that way anymore or wasnt going to stay and be a bother to the man. **

**Those words hit the sobering blonde like a ton of bricks. Had he really been that cruel to the other? Had he really been neglecting his beloved little Feliciano that much? Although, in a way, it made sense. Ludwig was used to his solitude. He was used to not having someone at home waiting for him (because that someone was usually at a bar getting drunk with or without him) and he was used to going out drinking whenever and however often he wanted. **

**Theyt bothered to change it. It appears that he was wrong. Feli was good and tried to let him have his fun but what Ludwig thought was normal was really pushing his little Italian father away from him. And he didn**Feliciano I...I see. I** He suddenly pulled his little, crying lover into a tight, comforting embrace. t leave me. I was selfish and didn He chuckled quietly and stroked the little brunette's hair soothingly. ve been a terrible boyfriend, only thinking selfishly of meine self, Feli, I promise you, I wont even visit that bar or go out for drinks, I **

**His lips were suddenly silenced by a tan finger. The blonde looked down in confusion as his lover**Ludi, amore mio, I forgive you. It want you to give up your drinking at the bars with your friends and your brother. I know it

**Ludwig nodded. ve been dating so long, yet Is life style.**It is ok. Well, not, it isns not what I mean. Although it doesnve been dating a little over a year, but moving in together was a big step too and remember, we only did that a few months ago. Were going to get mad at each other. Our biggest issue right now is communication. We dont want to bother each other but we have to get over that. And we will, eventually. And Im going to look forward to that too. I love Ludi with all my heart, and as long as you feel the same, Is because I

**Feliciano was the one cut off this time by a pair of warm, larger lips over his own. s enough Feli. I love you, more than anyzhing. If we do fight, if I do screw up, never ever doubt meine love for you.s up to his, placing a kiss on each knuckle. **

**The little brunette smiled and laughed softly. **

**the blonde raised his head. **

**re remember most of this in the morning?**Eh** he paled a bit. **

**ll have a hangover and it will hurt more.**I didn** Feli purred and wrapped his arms around Ludwig**Mmm** Ludwig yawned, the adrenaline from anger, concern, and slight panic gone, grogginess taking over him. **

**Feli whispered in his ear but he got his answer when a giant lug fell forward and landed on his lap, dead asleep. **

**Feliciano frowned a bit but sighed before a small smile quickly worked its way onto his face. **


End file.
